


Felicity Smoak and the Stray Cat

by hellagayhufflepunk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagayhufflepunk/pseuds/hellagayhufflepunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak finds a cat. Not much more needs to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity Smoak and the Stray Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Please enjoy!

“Felicity, is that my hood?” Oliver asks, staring at the cardboard box at Felicity’s feet. A few blankets were protruding from it along with the familiar dark green.

“Yes.” Felicity replies shortly, eyes locked on her computer screen.

Sara and Diggle, who had been sparring a few feet away, stopped to watch the show. Oliver stepped up to the box and was surprised to see a roughed up looking cat, sleeping idly amidst the blankets and a majority of it was nestled in his hood. 

“Felicity, why is there a cat in the Foundry? And why is it sleeping on my hood?” Oliver asked as calmly as possible. He was a mix of amused and annoyed at the situation. 

“I found her outside in the alley. It was raining really heavily and I knew she was a stray so I figured I’d take her in and give her some food and a warm bed. 

“Don’t even try to convince her to get rid of the cat, man. We’ve both tried, so… yeah.” Diggle warned Oliver. Sara chuckled in agreement. The IT girl was not going to let that cat leave her sight. 

Oliver nods toward them and crouches next to the cat. Upon closer inspection, he can that it- she- has a torn ear, several scars on her side, and a patch of matted fur. She looks old too. It’s a miracle she survived so long on the streets. Carefully, he puts his hand out and strokes her back. She is startled awake, green eyes ablaze with fury, but quickly calms and even purrs at his touch. 

Felicity is pleasantly surprised that the cat has so quickly adjusted to him and vice versa. Oliver is now scratching behind her ears. “Don’t worry; I plan on taking her home tonight. I’ve always wanted a cat. Even though I had one when I was twelve and he ran away. Anyways, yeah. I’ll take her home tonight, so don’t worry about it.” 

The cat mewed as Oliver pulled his hand away and stood up. “Does she have a name?” 

“No. Why, any suggestions, Queen?” 

“I don’t know. Allie? You said you found her in the alley right?” Oliver suggested. Diggle and Sara shared a collective snort and Felicity huffed out a breath.

“Ollie, never let anyone name your children.” Sara joked as she went around to grab her shirt. Diggle followed and leaned on the desk. He looked at the cat himself. 

“How about Coco?” Diggle offered.

Now it was Oliver’s turn to snort. “No. Absolutely not.”

“Luna?” Sara said. Felicity looked at Sara for a second.

“I would have never pegged you for a Potterhead.” 

“What’s a Potterhead?” Diggle and Oliver both asked at the same time. 

“Someone who nerds out over Harry Potter. You know, the book series by JK Rowling.” Felicity answered.

“Okay, first of all, I am a casual fan. And second of all I do not nerd out.” Sara defended. 

Felicity snuck Sara a smirk. Sara play punched Felicity in the arm. Both girls shared a laugh. Oliver smiled at the antic.

“Olive.” Diggle said quietly.

“What?” Oliver asked.

“We name her Olive. Short, sweet, no nerd references.” Diggle briefly explained.

Oliver, Sara, and Felicity nodded in agreement. Felicity secretly liked the name because it was ridiculously close to ‘Oliver’. Diggle knew of her crush (practically everyone in the entire planet knew) but he kept quiet about it. 

They all turned to look at Olive and Felicity said to the cat, “Welcome to Team Arrow, Olive.”


End file.
